Yatagarasu
by Suga u.u
Summary: Suspiró un día, al percatarse de que la realidad y el mito podrían no estar separados como él tanto creía. Y, sin que él así lo quisiese, una vaga esperanza comenzó a inundar su pecho. —¿Acaso tú crees en la reencarnación?¿Eh, Sasuke? —le comentó ella con una sonrisa en los labios. [What if...?] [Oneshot]


**Notas:** Hola y bienvenidos a este nuevo fanfic. En esta ocasión no tengo mucho para decir de antemano, así que directamente los dejo con las cuestiones previas a resolver :3.

* * *

 **Advertencias generales:**

 **» [Posible presencia de OOC]:** Pero admitamos que siempre que escribamos sobre sucesos no canónicos esto sucede.

 **» [What if...?]:** Esta historia centra su existencia dentro del mundo ninja, sin embargo hay hechos o sucesos que se pueden ver alterados.

 **» [Época]:** Posterior a _Boruto: Naruto the Movie._ Sin embargo hay alternancias en la época por recuerdos experimentados.

 **» [Participación]:** Este fic participa _en el " **Reto: Mitología Japonesa** "_ del Foro _" **La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas** "._

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Ni la imagen que utilizo como portada ni esta serie de anime me pertenecen, Naruto es propiedad de _Kishimoto,_ por lo tanto créditos a su respectivos autores. Sin embargo la idea de este fic si es de mi autoría.

* * *

 **Summary:** Suspiró un día, al percatarse de que la realidad y el mito podrían no estar separados como él tanto creía. Y, sin que él así lo quisiese, una vaga esperanza comenzó a inundar su pecho. —¿Acaso tú crees en la reencarnación?¿Eh, Sasuke? —le comentó ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

 **Tecnisismos por participar en un reto:**

 **» [Número de palabras que componen el fic]:** 3587

 **» [Criatura mítica elegida]:** Yatagarasu.

 **» [Personaje elegido]:** Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Yatagarasu**

* * *

 ** _De cuervos, mitos y guías_**

.

.

.

Observó la luna llena sobre el tejado de su casa, como tantas veces la había contemplado ya. Respiró hondo, haciendo que sus fosas nasales, tráquea y pulmones se inundasen con el aroma a hogar. El cual yacía impregnado aún, en su piel.

En esas ocasiones la nostalgia se decidía por hundirse en su cuerpo y anidarse en su pecho. La luna llena, alumbrando todo con su impoluto brillo, le traía buenos y malos recuerdos por igual. Algunos que ahora, con el pasar de los años, veía de forma distinta a como los experimentó en su momento.

Aquel cielo —el nocturno— lo había acompañado en todos los momentos que lo habían marcado para ser quien era hoy en día: la luz lunar junto al hedor a hierro de la sangre de su familia, las noches donde se auto-convencía de que debía cortar todos sus lazos de cuajo para ir en busca de poder, su huida de la aldea, el momento donde el arribar de la noche se mezclaba con sus lágrimas al enterarse de la verdad oculta tras la matanza, y tantos más que le parecían imposible rememorarlos todos.

Se dijo a sí mismo que aquella escena, era lo que más lo hacía recordar al ser que ahora se ausentaba. La luminosidad del satélite sobre el manto negro de la noche, era la mejor representación de los cuervos —principalmente de aquel—, según su propia perspectiva acerca de los textos donde se lo mencionaba. Sus plumas y ojos tan oscuros como una noche sin luna, cobraban un brillo espectral a raíz de la fosforescencia del resplandor lunar al cubrirlo. Solo ese era el momento donde, para Sasuke, aquellas aves alcanzaban su esplendor y de aquella manera era, por lo tanto, que imaginaba también a aquel otro ser.

No con el sol, como en los libros de textos se comentaba. Por él, que la supuesta diosa del dichoso astro, Amaterasu, se fuese a la mierda. Los cuervos pertenecían a la noche, no a ella que custodiaba los días.

Suspiró resignado ante sus pensamientos, debía admitirse a sí mismo que la falta de aquel ser en sus alrededores, lo inquietaba lo suficiente como para salir a tomar aire a esas horas. Sentía que su guía le faltaba, presentía que aún quedaba algo por hacer. El mundo no estaba seguro y él tenía la responsabilidad de velar por la seguridad de su mujer y su niña, quienes eran su nueva familia. Tenía, también, que cuidar el sueño de su difunto hermano Itachi, protegiendo así a Konoha. Tenía que cuidar a todos, porque no quería volver a perder los lazos que con el paso del tiempo había logrado volver a conseguir. Tenía, tenía, tenía...

Bufó, algo hastiado de sus propias ideas, mientras bajaba del tejado de su hogar e ingresaba por la ventana de la cocina. Sakura y Sarada lo observaron en aquel momento. La primera, con una gran sonrisa, y la segunda, con un puchero y un ligero sonrojo que denotaba que aún no se acostumbraba del todo a su presencia constante en la casa. Él, por su lado, apartó la mirada y sonrió imperceptible, ellas siempre lo esperaban. Aunque en esta ocasión solo se había ausentado un par de minutos y no años, como en otras oportunidades.

.

.

.

La cama matrimonial que compartía con su esposa le resultaba suave y mullida al tacto, al menos si la comparaba con el duro suelo o la rugosa corteza de los árboles en los que acostumbraba dormir durante sus viajes.

Entrecerró los ojos cuando el sueño lo alcanzó, y se preguntó si volvería a verlo en alguna ocasión. Rememoró, entonces, sus múltiples encuentros e intentó analizar, a pesar de que la pesadez de sus párpados lo estaba venciendo, los motivos de cada una de sus presentaciones. Se despabiló así, al menos de forma momentánea.

.

.

.

Su primer encuentro con la criatura ocurrió tras la muerte de Itachi. El escozor que sintió en su frente, la sensación de los dedos índice y corazón acompañados de unas gotas calientes de sangre, el ruido seco del cráneo de su hermano al chocar contra la pared a su espalda y el calor desvaneciente de su cuerpo inerte que acabó tendido en el suelo a su lado, aún perduraban en sus sentidos. A pesar de que, luego de aquello, perdió la conciencia y ya habían pasado horas, podía palpar con sus dedos cada una de las sensaciones sobre su piel.

Al fin había cumplido con su objetivo, logrando vengar a su familia pero ¿Por qué...?¿Por qué su cuerpo le avisaba que nada había cambiado? Al despertar y encontrarse con Tobi obtuvo su respuesta a todo. Y aunque en un principio se negó a creer en sus palabras acabó comprendiendo que aquello era verdad. La aldea a la que tanto había amado a pesar de todo, estaba podrida hasta sus cimientos.

Con el rastro de lágrimas aún secas sobre sus mejillas, su equipo rearmado y su corazón cubierto por el odio hacia las figuras políticas de su aldea natal tomó una decisión: Él, con sus propias manos, destruiría a Konoha.

En el amanecer de aquél día, vio desde el horizonte una figura acercarse a gran velocidad. Observó a sus seudo-camaradas manteniendo el silencio, nada parecía extrañarles puesto que todos se comportaban como siempre lo hacían. Miró hacia la mancha negra de gran tamaño y entornó sus párpados al tiempo que frunció su ceño al percatarse de que aquella figura similar a la de un ave se refugiaba con el sol. Su vista no pudo mantenerse más de dos segundos en aquel punto antes de bajarla en busca de sombra.

—¿Sasuke, acaso pasa algo? —increpó Karin con mirada analítica y un deje de preocupación en su voz. Luego dirigió su vista hacia el punto de atención previo del Uchiha, cubriendo sus ojos por sobre sus gafas con su mano a modo de visera. Y si bien dudó, luego de esto preguntó—: ¿Acaso el sol te está pegando muy fuerte? —Las cejas de ella se arquearon con duda, sabía que Sasuke estaba acostumbrado al clima cálido del País del Fuego, por lo que le parecía algo extraño.

—Uff, ¿Y quién no tendría calor? —murmuraba Suigetsu mientras bebía hasta la última gota del agua de su cantimplora y musitaba insultos varios en dirección al sol sobre su cabeza. Se denotaba realmente fastidiado, cosa que a Sasuke le importaba poco y nada.

—Hmn. —Los ignoró el Uchiha resguardándose en su respuesta monosilábica que indicaba claramente que no quería que nadie le hablara.

El pelinegro comprendió que nadie además de él era consciente de la presencia del ave, y lo corroboró cuando sintió por primera vez el graznido de la misma. Decidió, entonces mantener la calma y observar sus hábitos. Si Karin, que era un ninja sensor, no se inmutaba de su presencia no debía ser un amenaza en cuanto a poder al menos.

.

.

.

Nunca se atrevió a hacerle daño, sus instintos le gritaban que no tocara a aquella ave que seguía sus pasos. Podría estarse equivocando, incluso podría ser un ninja enemigo camuflándose bajo la protección de un simple pájaro, en busca de información o de su cabeza. No hubiese sido la primera ni última vez en que aquello ocurría. Pero había algo que lo retraía de atentar contra la vida del cuervo. Siempre que sentía su presencia como una sombra a su lado, una sensación de conformidad e, incluso, una inusitada familiaridad inundaban su ser. Confiaba en él, de forma inexplicable lo hacía.

El cuervo, por su parte, lo guió más de una vez al destino al que quería llegar. Presenciaba sus enfrentamientos contra posibles enemigos revoloteando sobre el campo de batalla o posándose sobre algún árbol aledaño haciendo que su sombra se expandiese calma sobre la zona de batalla. Cuando el sol brillaba hacía de guía y, cuando éste se ocultaba, desaparecía como si de una brisa ligera en un caluroso día de verano se tratase.

Por este motivo, Sasuke nunca pudo observarlo, siempre que sentía su presencia el sol nublaba su vista e impedía reconocer más que una mancha negra de abismal tamaño. Sabía que era un cuervo por el sonido que producía.

Su graznido, siempre fuerte, altivo y gutural, se hacía presente por ejemplo, cada vez que tomaba el camino equivocado. En esos momentos, Sasuke viraba de dirección impulsado por una fuerza superior a su conciencia, llegando siempre a su destino de forma rápida y precisa. También se presentaba cuando sus acciones eran erradas, simulando una queja o un lamento. Sin embargo esto último lo ignoraba. Planteándose a sí mismo el hecho de aprovechar al cuervo como un mero guía por el terreno en lugar de aceptarlo también como un seudo-guía espiritual.

.

.

.

Luego de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, Sasuke se encontraba pensando en su futuro. Sentado en la banca en la que alguna vez había dejado durmiendo a Sakura, cuando él se marchó de la aldea.

Una vez que sus heridas estuvieron curadas y sus crimines perdonados por el Consejo, gracias a su participación en batalla —y la intervención a su favor de parte de su antiguo profesor y actual Hokage— pudo comenzar a recorrer las calles de su antigua ciudad en reconstrucción, hasta llegar a donde ahora se encontraba.

Estaba, por aquel entonces, enfocado en observar el trabajo de distintos albañiles y obreros tanto en las casas de los habitantes como en la montaña de su aldea donde el rostro de Kakashi se encontraba siendo tallado. Y si bien su vista se encontraba fija sobre dichos trabajadores, su mente se encontraba dispersa en otro punto. La Alianza Shinobi aún no se había disuelto y los líderes de las Cinco Grandes Aldeas Ninjas se mostraban con claras intenciones de mantener su trato político en una paz consensuada de forma mutua. Se había preguntado en varias ocasiones si aquello pondría fin al sistema shinobi que él tanto abucheaba. Finalmente, negó con su cabeza y decidió despejarse.

Observó a sus alrededores, y vio una rosada caballera acercándose a paso firme hacia su persona. Suspiró a sabiendas de cuales eran las intenciones de Sakura, quien se detuvo delante de él.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces fuera del hospital? —Sus brazos en forma de jarra, su torso levemente inclinado hacia él y el gesto de preocupación en su faz la hacían dueña de una expresión casi maternal para con el shinobi. Pero Sasuke no era ningún niño al que debieran cuidar y ambos lo sabían. Por lo que se encogió de hombros en un gesto despreocupado como respuesta tácita—. Al menos dime que te dieron el alta. —murmuró ella pasándose una mano por su cara y tomando asiento a su lado, observándole de reojo. Sasuke se limitó a asentir relajando, en parte, a la mujer a su lado.

El silencio los inundó. Una duda volvió a surgir en la mente del pelinegro, observó a su acompañante de banca, igual de callada que él. Decidió, por lo tanto expelerla de una vez, puesto que sabía que ella podría saciarla.

—¿Qué tanto sabes acerca del Yatagarasu? —« _Yatagarasu_ » según recordaba de sus días de academia así era llamado el cuervo emisario de los pedidos de la deidad del sol. Desde hacia un par de meses atrás la idea de que el cuervo que lo perseguía fuese aquella criatura lo había atacado y, si bien intentó desecharla, el pensamiento volvía a asolarlo.

La pregunta sobresaltó a la pelirrosada que lo observó con un dejo de duda y consternación. Primero porque fuera él quien iniciase la conversación y segundo porque preguntara sobre un cuervo de la mitología.

—Bueno... —Comenzó con algo de duda, después de todo hacía mucho tiempo que había cambiado sus libros de mitología por otros acerca de taijutsu o ninjutsu. Hizo memoria y luego se dirigió a él no sin antes suspirar—. Hay demasiadas versiones de su mito...

—Cuéntame. —pidió, aunque podría bien haber sonado como orden.

—La versión que más me gusta habla acerca de la reencarnación —comentó con un deje de inocencia que había abandonado junto con sus libros hacía mucho tiempo atrás. El pelinegro se limitó a observarla algo sorprendido por el termino que había sido empleado por su compañera—. No es una historia muy vistosa —le restó importancia—, básicamente habla acerca de que el Yatagarasu es un general resucitado por Amaterasu que guió a su emperador en su viaje. —Sus ojos jade se clavaron en los ónix—. ¿Es demasiado simple no? —Se lamentó apartando la vista.

El rostro de Sasuke se encontraba envuelto en fabulaciones con respecto al ser. Y Sakura pudo notarlo luego de que la pena se esfumara. Su semblante, enseguida, se puso nostálgico al percatarse de que palabra podría ser la causante de tal expresión.

—¿Acaso tú crees en la reencarnación?¿Eh, Sasuke? —le comentó ella, a pesar de todo, con una sonrisa en los labios. El pelinegro se mordió la lengua antes de exteriorizar sus dudas.

—No. —respondió al final.

El silencio una vez más se apoderó del ambiente. Esta vez fue ella quien lo rompió, cambiando de tema por completo.

—¿Y, qué harás a partir de ahora? —preguntó Sakura con palpable duda en su expresión. Contra todo pronóstico él le respondió.

—Quiero viajar, tal vez en un año o dos —hizo una pausa frunciendo el entrecejo, luego de todo lo hecho no podía rearmar su vida así como así. Y, si la forma de ver el mundo de Naruto era la correcta, debía empezar por cambiar él mismo. Acabó por relajar su expresión la mirada perdida en la distancia—. Quiero redimirme para conmigo mismo —le confesó.

—Iré a despedirte —afirmó un momento después, con la mirada jade clavada en sus pies. Sasuke la observó, el rostro de ella se encontraba cubierto por sus cabellos, sin mayor tacto se paró y emprendió su camino avanzando en dirección a la ciudad. Sin embargo, luego de algunos pasos, se detuvo y comentó.

—Te estaré esperando —. Un rubor se acrecentó en las mejillas de la pelirrosada. El último Uchiha la dejó allí sin más.

.

.

.

El tiempo pasa más rápido de lo que todo el mundo cree y la hora de marcharse había llegado. A partir de ese momento su presencia —la del cuervo— fue constante en la realidad de sus continuos viajes por el mundo, en un inicio en busca de redención y en una segunda instancia en busca de amenazas. Esto último, tanto en el mundo al que pertenecía como en alguna de las múltiples dimensiones que Kaguya manejaba antaño.

.

.

.

Suspiró un día, al percatarse de que la realidad y el mito podrían no estar separados como él tanto creía. Y, sin que él así lo quisiese, una vaga esperanza comenzó a inundar su pecho. Cada vez que pensaba en ello la imagen de su hermano se hacía presente en su mente: sus clones, por ejemplo, deshaciéndose en un grupo de cuervos que luego desaparecían altos en el firmamento.

Podría haber pensado o imaginado a cualquier otra persona con un contrato firmado con los cuervos. Su hermano, después de todo, no había sido ni el último ni el primero en firmar un contrato de sangre con dicha especie. Incluso dentro de su familia no era la única persona. Pero ni siquiera la figura de Shisui Uchiha, pariente suyo y mejor amigo de su hermano antes de que la tragedia ocurriese, podía borrar la imagen de Itachi de su conciencia. Y cuando tomaba descansos en busca de energía era el peor momento para los recuerdos.

Aquella noche, estaba sentado, la fogata encendida a uno o dos metros de distancia, su mano ocupada por una manzana —ahora mordida— que había sido recogida al paso.

—«Sasuke... ya no habrá próxima vez» —la voz de el ex-Akatsuki resonaba en su mente, como fragmentos separados de los discursos pasados antes de su ida.

El —actualmente— último de los Uchihas, masajeó su sien derecha intentando olvidar la relación que su mente quería fomentar entre ambas entidades. Pero la voz asombrada de Sakura volvía una vez más para hacerlo pensar.

—«¿Acaso tú crees en la reencarnación?¿Eh, Sasuke?» —¿Y qué si creía _tan solo un poco_ en la reencarnación? Paseó su mano libre por su rostro, si la vez anterior había dudado antes de emitir su respuesta ahora no sabía que decirse a sí mismo.

—«No tienes que perdonarme... No importa lo que decidas a partir de ahora... Yo siempre te amaré.» —Volvía a sonar otro momento del pasado en el que su hermano le hablaba como una cálida despedida. Simplemente se renegaba a creer que si la reencarnación existiese su hermano no volviese a él de una u otra forma.

Sonrió de lado agachando la cabeza y lanzó contra un tronco la manzana aún a medio comer, admitía que se estaba volviendo loco. Tal vez porque la muerte de su hermano mayor le seguía pesando en el alma, o tal vez porque la ilusión se anidaba de tal forma que le era imposible arrancársela. Después de todo ¿Cuantas posibilidades había? En primera instancia los Yatagarasu deberían de existir —algo de por si poco probable—. Luego, la versión del mito debería ser la que a él le conviniese —sus posibilidades disminuían a un ritmo acelerado—. Por último, necesitaba que una deidad le propusiera a su hermano servirle a ella y, además, que este sea asignado como su guía y protector.

Revolvió sus propios cabellos con pesadumbre, estaba seguro de que si lo que él experimentaba le sucediese a otra persona ya lo hubiese tratado como si de un estúpido, incluso más grande que Naruto, se tratase.

—A veces causas demasiados problemas Sakura —se dijo a sí mismo, intentando evitar llamarla molestia como antaño y, a su vez, olvidar las ideas que ya aceptaba que tenía sobre aquella criatura.

.

.

.

La última vez que sintió la presencia del Yatagarasu fue la mañana previa a llegar a Konoha, a causa de su encontronazo en la dimensión helada de Kaguya con aquellos dos seres. Era tedioso si, el hecho de viajar de dimensión en dimensión en busca de un objetivo que parecía fluctuar con facilidad entre todas ellas. Pero al fin había podido dar con ellos y, además, él era el único con las habilidades necesarias para aquella misión.

Ya estaba a dos días de viaje de su aldea, si bien podría aparecer en esta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos preferia testear el terreno, en busca de la amenaza que bien sabía se cernía sobre ellos.

—«Kraa» —el graznido emitido por el cuervo hacia que sus pasos se apresurasen, la deformación del sonido en su mente producía un claro—: «Apurate, llega cuanto antes.»

Y así lo haría, puesto que acortó el tiempo de viaje considerablemente. Sin embargo, y como siempre, al llegar el ocaso el ave desapareció.

Él llegó en la noche de aquel día, por lo que se dirigió hacia donde presumía que se encontraría el rubio de su mejor amigo. No solo tenía que avisar sobre estos dos nuevos personajes, sino que necesitaba criticar el sistema de seguridad de la aldea, pues nadie se habia percatado de su entrada. Un fiasco de vigilancia, en definitiva.

Al día siguiente, a pesar de que se alejó un poco del centro urbano, el cuervo no apareció.

.

.

.

La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana de su residencia. El único sonido en el ambiente era el cantar de los grillos, provenientes del exterior, y los suspiros y murmullos de una Sakura tendida en los brazos de Morfeo desde hacia horas atrás. El Uchiha aún luchaba por mantener su consciencia activa pero nada ya podía hacer.

Al final, cerró los ojos con todos los recuerdos y sensaciones aún rondando por su mente. Le seguía resultando infantil y supersticioso, pero una parte de él deseaba que aquel cuervo que lo frecuentaba en sombras a su alrededor fuese un verdadero Yatagarasu. Y que, además, este resultase ser la encarnación de su difunto hermano. Ahogando un bostezo, se anotó mentalmente guardar distancias con Naruto a partir de ese momento, en definitiva la estupidez era sumamente contagiosa y él no quería empeorar su cuadro. Bastante tenía con haber suavizado tanto su forma de ser en los últimos años, tal vez a modo de venganza le daría entrenamiento extra al mini-idiota de su hijo.

Por fin cayó dormido, sabiendo que tanto él como el espíritu de su hermano podrían, al menos de forma momentánea, descansar hasta que el peligro volviese a acechar. Porque intuía que aquella criatura lo resguardaba bajo sus alas protegiéndolo, guiándolo y enseñándole cual era el camino para lograr sus objetivos. Al menos eso pensaba, mientras el mundo de los sueños se abría ante sus ojos y la paranoia de creerse un loco más por pensar en que aquellas estupideces eran reales quedaban guardadas y archivadas en un rincón de su mente. Aquella noche Sasuke pudo dormir, por primera vez en años, tranquilo y calmo.

.

.

.

En la siguiente mañana un cuervo solitario y de abismal tamaño, sobrevoló la aldea de Konoha en dirección al sol naciente del este. Sabiendo que su deber estaba cumplido dejó caer, como única prueba de su existencia, una pluma color ónix sobre la entrada de la residencia Uchiha.

Las pocas personas que lograron vislumbrarlo, por la hora en cuestión, se quedaron estupefactas ante lo que podría ser reconocido como la presencia de un mito hecho realidad. Puesto que aseguraban que aquel ser tenía efectivamente tres patas.

Al enterarse de los rumores, luego de haber recogido la pluma, sonrió nostalgico cuando se encontró solo consigo mismo. Despues de todo, Sasuke supo que a fin de cuentas, no estaba _tan_ loco.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Más sobre el mito ( _Para quien lo desconoce)_ :** El mito del Yatagarasu (八咫烏) —o cuervo de tres patas— como gran parte de la mitología japonesa, tiene sus origenes en China.

En la mitología y cultura china, el ave de tres patas es llamada Sānzúniǎo (三 足 鸟). La representación más popular y mitológica de un Sānzúniǎo es la de un cuervo llamado Yángwū (阳 乌) o más comúnmente conocido como Jīnwū (金 乌) o "gallo de oro". Aunque se describe como un cuervo, por lo general es pintado de rojo en lugar de negro.

 _Pero, en nuestro caso, no nos interesa la versión "original" por lo que pasaré a detallar la presencia del Yatagarasu en la mitología puramente japonesa._

Existe mucha controversia con respecto a su historia, incluso hay versiones donde se afirma que en realidad, este cuervo, tiene tres ojos y no tres patas (a pesar de que le mayoría de las versiones confirman esto último).

 _Es por esto por lo que no sé pueden dar muchos datos específicos y seguros acerca del ave en sí, sin embargo hay algunos puntos en común que rescataré y narraré a continuación._

Los Yatagarasu son cuervos sagrados, mensajeros del cielo que evidencian la intervención de la voluntad divina en los asuntos humanos. Son considerados como seres mitológicos no solo por la peculiaridad de poseer tres patas, si no porque su tamaño es mucho mayor al promedio. Sus tres patas simbolizan al cielo, el ser humano y la tierra o bien, la sabiduría, el coraje y la benevolencia. También simbolizan la victoria.

 _En algunas leyendas se dicen que estas características son transmitidas y enseñadas por los Yatagarasu (sabiduría, coraje y benevolencia)._

Son ligados con la diosa del sol de la mitología japonesa llamada Amaterasu (天照), ya que según la historia, ella fue quien se encargó de enviar al cuervo para que guíe al el Emperador Jinmu Tenno quien llegó a Kumano y se perdió dentro de una montaña. Algunas versiones corroboran que el Yatagarasu que lo guió era en realidad la encarnación de Taketsunimi no Mikoto —un general de dicho emperador—.

Finalmente existen versiones que dicen que estas aves habitan en medio del sol. Se dice también que son guardianes de los guerreros y de las divinidades. Y por último que la diosa Amaterasu era capaz de convertirse en un cuervo y que los Yatagarasu podían transformarse (tomar su forma) en la diosa.

 _Al realizar esta investigación encontré sitios donde hablaban de "los Yatagarasu" y otros donde lo nombraban como "el Yatagarasu". Y si, es un detalle importante ya que al ser la mitología un lugar donde habitan por igual tanto especies como ejemplares únicos, no sabía como tomarlo. Finalmente he decidido tomar la decisión de redactar este pequeño texto y la historia de arriba tomando en cuenta "al Yatagarasu" como especie._

* * *

 **Más notas:** Bueno espero que les haya gustado y les haya resultado intructivo :3 ya saben aprender más sobre algo siempre es bueno y si es cultura de otros países mejor :D.

Yo conocía al Yatagarasu por Yu-Gi-Oh! (Una carta se llama así) y por la saga de juegos de Phoenix Wright (aunque en realidad el Yatagarasu es como se llama a unos "ladrones justicieros" allí). El punto al que quiero llegar es que xD los conozco desde allí y posteriormente había leído un poco de la criatura, me gustó y cuando vi este reto acabé por elegirlo ¿Ustedes lo conocían previamente? Si es así los invito a contarme el como conocieron al dichoso pajarito en cuestión xD.

Con respecto al fic no pensé que me quedaría así de largo... Tenía en mente una idea corta para esto, no sé que pasó en el camino pero lo preveía de unas mil palabras no esto LOL. Bueno, ya que. Por otro lado siento que podría haber explotado más otros aspectos de mi criatura mitologica (asciendome una autocritica) sin embargo esto es para todo lo que daba mi cabecita. Lo único que espero es que nadie me diga algo en plan "solo con la intervención divina de Amaterasu puedes justificar la presencia de tanto OoC" okno xD se aceptan criticas constructivas de todo tipo ya saben.

Por el momento me despido, como siempre gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo todo.

* * *

Los animo a dejar sus comentarios respecto al fic.

 **Recuerden que un comentario motiva a seguir.**

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


End file.
